Disasterpieces!
by Celeb Peredhil
Summary: It's just your not so typical two girls crash their plane and wind up in M-E story. Will be insaneauthor1 eomer and insaneauthor2 either haldir or legolas...she can't make up her mind...Read this outof this world story if you dare!


****

Characters:

Marie - Yo! I'm proud to say that I'm a French Canadian (No! Not from Quebec!!) from New-Brunswick! But I also speak English very well so :p. I love books, but I also practice judo very often. (so I'm no weakling!) I'm 17 years old and I'm short……….only 5'3". Which is annoying sometimes. I might be a little energetic sometimes too. Oh well!! (this Telepiel btw) My hair is dyed too, well streaked, RED AND BLOND (original color: black) 

****

Tamara - Hey all! I'm Canadian too, yay me! Not the French part, though. I'm from Ontario! I speak English when I have to, but mostly I'm better with gibberish. I love rock climbing and any outdoors stuff, I love reading and (duh!) writing. I'm 23 and 5'7"...which means either all my friends are short (*cough*Marie!*cough*) or I'm tall! I also have lots of energy, and hate being stuck in the house all day, I'd much rather be outside doing something either really embarrassing or really stupid...or some fantastic combination of the two! :D (This Celeb Gwilwileth! Yey!)

****

On with the story...

Tamara - a 23 year old girl with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, and wearing faded greeny-blue jeans and a light brown T-shirt with a light blue butterfly on it - runs down the aisle, bumping random people. "I call window!"

"No way! I call it!" Marie- a 17 year old girl, with very short black hair streaked red and blond, deep green eyes, wearing black jeans and a black and red shirt with the number 55 on it- cries indignantly, tripping over fallen people Tamara pushed.

"Bite me, I'm older, it's mine!" 

"Well, I can do judo and kick ur ass out of that seat!"

"Try it, Midget!" 

"Granny!" 

"Dwarf!"

"Old Orc!"

Tamara hesitates, then says, "Can't argue with that, but I still get the window seat!"

"Then I'll go see the outdoors from the cockpit!" Marie says as she starts walking to the cockpit.

Tamara grabs onto Marie and pulls her back. "Oh no you don't! At least wait until the plane a has taken off!"

"Good point!" Marie sits down in the seat next to the window seat.

Tamara smiles smugly as she sits in the window seat."Older and wiser has its advantages!" 

"You're worse than Gollum and his ring!" Marie says and takes out her book.

"Don't mock him, he's cute...a little schizophrenic, but cute nonetheless."

"Your opinion gurl…but if you wanna keep him, I'll take Haldir for myself!" Marie says and grins evilly.

"Oh no you don't! He's mine…I think…" Tamara settles into her seat and says, "besides, Gollum is cute in a puppy dog way."

"Puppy dog????" Marie asks with a close to the disgusted expression. 

"What?" Tamara asks and blinks then blinks again.

"Nothing!" Marie begins to whistle and looks the other way.

"Grr…"

A few minutes later the plane was off. Tamara's face was glued to the window and Marie had hers in a book. It went like this for a while, until a woman came by and gave them a plate of food.

"Oh goody! Airplane food!" Tamara says sarcastically. "What is this stuff?" she asks poking her food with her fork.

"Don't ask me!" Marie replies happily as she starts eating the slimy green stuff.

Tamara: "I think I'm gonna go to the duty free thing at the back of the plane and get some chocolate." She tosses the food plate on Marie's tray and squeeze's through to get up.

"YEAH! KIT KAT BARS FOR ME!" The young girl yells between two bites of green thingy. 

"Oh, so now I'm buying your food too?" Tamara asks.

"I'm so cute you just can't resist any of my demands!" Marie replies and smiles.

"Sure," Tamara mutters, rolling her eyes.

Then Marie hugs herself and pats her back. Tamara backs away in fear.

"I'm ... gonna go get my chocolate now…" She says as she begins to runs to the back of the plane.

Seconds later she comes back with a giant chocolate bar.

"OOOHHHH." Marie says with open mouth.

"Mmm…foreign chocolate." Tamara takes a big bite "Want some?"

Water is dripping from Marie's mouth. "Yes!" She yelps and chomps off a huge bite.

"Ewww!" Tamara wipes excess drool off of her chocolate. She then breaks off droolly part and hands it to her friend. "Here…you have this part…"

"Yey!" Marie takes it and swallows it whole. Then she looks around and asks: "So…can I go to the cockpit now?"

"Fine." Tamara says, rolling her eyes once again.

"Yey!…well, are you coming?" Marie stands up. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Tamara says as she too stands up. 

"Bones are cracking everywhere!" Marie groans

"Oh you're cracked alright," Tamara jokes.

"Ur just jealous." Marie sticks out her tongue.

"Not really," Tamara mumbles.

Marie begins too walk down the plane and then turns around to Tamara. "Wonder if they'll even let us in?

Tamara follows her, and rolls her eyes. "Ask the stewardess," she suggests. "It works in the movies."

Marie glares at her. "But we're not in a movie…don't turn now, but everyone is staring at us."

"Wonder why" Tamara mutters and rolls her eyes yet again.

Marie then turns back to the cockpit door. "You always this sarcastic?" she asks and puts a hand on the door handle.

"Yes."

"Great! Oh look it's open!" Marie opens cockpit door.

"Huh…"

"Oh! They're sleeping on the job!" Marie stares at pilots.

"Well wake em up!!!!" Tamara shouts.

Marie goes over to the co-pilot and pokes him. Tamara runs to pilot and shakes him violently.

"Good plan Marie!!!"

Marie grins, happy that someone thinks she is smart and pokes co-pilot again. "The co-pilot is kinda cute!"

"Right" rolls eyes "Come on, and help me push them out of their seats."

"Ohh! Look at the perty view, Tamara. This is way better then your stupid window!" Then she belatedly realizes what Tamara said. "Push them? Oh goody, I've always wanted to be a pilot!" Marie sits in pilot seat "Hihihi…all these BUTTONS!!!

"Shut up! We've gotta try to fly this plane…Oh boy, not the buttons."

"Can I press some?" Marie asks and stares at all the pretty blinking buttons. 

"Maybe I should be pilot………" Tamara mumbles.

"Like the big red one there??" She extends her hand. 

"That's never a good idea, pressing the big red button…" Tamara says as she tries to stop Marie.

Marie presses the big red button. "Nothing happened!! This sucks!!" She crosses her arms.

"Unless you count the autopilot going off as nothing…" Tamara says trailing off.

"Really? Where?" turns her head everywhere.

"There!" Tamara shouts, pointing to the flashy "auto-pilot off" button. She grabs sticky thing and tries to fly.

"That is not good right?" Marie says as she slowly turns towards Tamara.

"No!!!"

"Oops………" Marie pokes the sticky in font of her.

"Yeah, 'oops'!!" Tamara mutters sarcastically.

Marie then grabs stick too and shakes it around.

"Stop that! You're going to crash the plane!"

"Ok, ok…it can't be that hard to fly. And how come the ladies in blue didn't come to help yet??" Marie asks and shakes the sticky again.

Suddenly there was a bizarre flash of light.

"What the heck was that? What did you do??" Tamara asks.

Marie grins like an idiot. "Weeee!! Dizzy!!!…Nothing!!" 

Tamara gets up from her seat and looks into the cabin. "Uh-oh…uh, Marie?"

"Yeah?" Marie stops grinning and turns to Tamara.

"Nobody is there! It's just us!!"

Marie blinks and blinks again. "Uh, Tamara?" she asks and turns around again. Grabs the sticky thing.

Tamara sits back down. "Yes?"

"We gonna die?" Marie asks.

"Nah…everything's gonna be just fine…"

"So ur over optimistic too?? Nice…but it's all blue now, is that water?!?" shakes the sticky thingy. Planes goes rollercoster!

"Nah!" Tamara says. "Besides, if you just relax your body, everything will be fine…people who relax don't get hurt as much in crashes...or so I've heard..."

"But I haven't seen Karl Urban yet!! I can't die!!" Marie yells in utmost despair.

Tamara closes her eyes and tries to relax.

"Tamara!!" Marie pokes her friend once, and then twice.

"You're not gonna die!" rolls eyes.

"U deaf?…You know I never thought it would end this way!" Marie starts crying.

"It's not gonna end! For the last _bloody_ time, we'll be fine!" smacks Marie's stupid head.

Marie stops crying and smacks back.

Tamara smacks back again.

Marie the looks at window and cries again

"Oh boy!" Tamara sighs. " Big baby!"

"Good bye!!" Marie hugs Tamara and cries even more.

Tamara pries Marie off her. "Let go of me!"

Marie sniffs real hard. "Ur wrong, we die now…"

"Whatever. You know, you're - " Tamara gets cut off as everything goes black

Marie then opens her eyes…and sees Tamara lying besides her.

Tamara wakes up too and looks at Marie. "Told ya so!!" she says with a smug smile.


End file.
